


Dream Sweet Dreams for Me

by vjs2259



Series: B5 Christmas [5]
Category: Babylon Five
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vjs2259/pseuds/vjs2259
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title taken from The Manhattan Transfer's Christmas song, Good Night. Set on Earth, in December, 2270, soon after the Drakh plague is cured and the quarantine of Earth was lifted.</p><p>Tradition is what Christmas is all about; maintaining the old ones and instituting new ones. But it's also about dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Sweet Dreams for Me

__

__

_Standard disclaimer  applies;  not my characters or settings or background. But they are my words._

 __

Delenn waved farewell to the flyer pilot who had set her down precisely at the top of the plowed driveway, close to the old farmhouse. The snow was thick and still falling, and she hoped the young Ranger would make it back to port safely. The light over the back door was on, and she trudged towards it through the cold, wet snow. The walkway had been plowed, but the wind was piling shifting drifts over the path. The steps up to the porch had been built with radiant treads, and she was grateful for that as she paused to look back into the darkened yard. The warmth not only made ascending the stairs less treacherous, but it felt wonderful. She could feel the cold even through the thermal boots John had insisted she purchase and wear. The material they were made of was lightweight, but insulating, and she was glad she had taken his advice. Her breath hung in the still air like clouds against the dark night, and she took a moment to enjoy the chill silence, a relief after the last few hectic days.

 

It was a shame she'd had to stay behind when John left to fly to his father's house, taking a highly excited and vocal David with him. The Minbari Embassy in Geneva had requested her presence at treaty negotiations with EarthGov, both as a representative of the Alliance, and a former member of the Grey Council. It amused her that she was now seen as a relatively neutral voice in talks between human and Minbari. Chairing the meetings hadn't been too difficult. Both sides wanted the treaty; there were just the usual small items to dicker over, and the usual egos to soothe. Diplomatic protocol was second nature to her now, and though she did her duty calmly and efficiently, she chafed at the delay and occasionally let her mind drift forward to this long-anticipated visit.

 

They had been so busy on Minbar those first few years, building the Alliance and their family and their life together. When Earth was placed under quarantine, there had been no contact with John's parents except by long distance com link or taped messages sent by courier and left at the quarantine waystation on Earth's moon. When her husband had received the news his mother had died without ever seeing her youngest grandchild, John had shut himself away in his study for two days. Delenn had vowed then that they would visit Earth at the earliest opportunity. Duty and responsibility might keep her at home on Minbar, but John would go, and take David with him.

 

As it turned out, it was her presence that was requested on Earth. Although it took a good deal of effort to pare John's calendar down to a where reasonable amount of neglect and postponement left it clear enough for him to join her, they had done it. The trip had coincided with the major winter holiday on Earth, and John had been regaling David with tales of Christmases past till the boy's anticipation for the event almost overcame his thrill at traveling through space. Almost, she thought, smiling to herself, but not quite...he was his father's son, after all, and the trip had been a wonder to him. The new Alliance flagship was swift and powerful, but still small and comfortable. She had gotten a great deal of work done while John and David spent hours gazing out the observation window just below the command deck.

 

And now at last, she was to rejoin her family, and celebrate one of the human holidays of light with them, a holiday which was held at their darkest time of year. Delenn had liked the symbolism of that, and the bright decorations and music in Geneva had increased her interest. She had linked in from Geneva, letting them know she was on her way, but the flight had been delayed, and she was uncertain who would still be awake. Certainly David should be asleep, and would be left so, as much as she would like to greet him immediately. As she approached the worn wooden door, she saw the knob turn, and the warm yellow light spilled out onto the whitened deckboards of the porch.

 

"Delenn? I thought I heard a flyer land, but those things are so quiet these days I wasn't sure. And sounds are muffled by the snow...but come in, come in!"

 

Her father-in-law, David Sheridan, stood outlined against the light within. He gestured to her to in welcome, and she gratefully entered the dimly lit kitchen. She sat in the indicated chair, shivering slightly.

 

"Best keep your things on until you warm up. You want some tea?" David bustled over to the counter and lifted an automatic kettle, with wisps of steam drifting from the cracked enamel of the spout. Without waiting for an answer, he poured water into a brown ceramic pot, shoveled a few scoops of dried black leaves into it, then brought it over to the table, which already had two cups, some spoons, and a few containers on it. The table was broad and smooth with wear rather than polish, with knots and whirls of tan and brown that made a pleasing pattern against the bleached white wood.

 

"Thank you," she said, removing her gloves and unfastening her coat which she kept loose around her. Waiting until he had poured the tea into both cups, she quickly wrapped her slender fingers around the one nearest her, seeking to draw the emanating warmth deep within her chilled hands. "I hope my late arrival is not too inconvenient." Even as she spoke, she wondered at the easy familarity she felt with this man she had only met once before. He was like John, and yet unlike, but his instant acceptance of her at their first meeting had bound them in ties of affection. "Where is everyone?" she asked, looking beyond the kitchen, lit by two lights, one over the sink, and one on the table where they sat. There was a large room to her right, dark beyond two large glass doors sectioned by strips of wood in a lattice pattern. Two other entrances seemed to lead to hallways; one dark, the other showing faint bursts of color at the far end which alternately glowed and dimmed.

 

"The boy's asleep. He tried to stay up and wait for you, but John and he were out for hours today in the snow, tramping all over this place, and he was whipped. I took him up a few hours ago, and he was out like a light within minutes. John stayed down here, but last time I looked he was asleep on the couch in front of the Christmas tree." David added sugar and a splash of milk to his cup, after he had offered the additions to Delenn, who had shaken her head in gentle refusal. Taking a sip, he lowered the cup and smiled in memory. "John always liked sleeping in front of the tree. Liked the way the lights looked at night."

 

"I look forward to seeing it. From what I saw at Geneva, this is a long-honored tradition. The displays there were quite amazing." She took a sip of the tea, which was strong and bitter to her taste.

 

"It can get to be a bit much," David said with amusement at her careful phrasing and neutral tone. "But John's mother loved the whole ritual, and I've kept it up, even now..." His voice trailed off and the lines on his face seemed to fill and deepen with sadness.

 

Delenn reached out impulsively and touched his hand briefly, letting her fingers rest close by his. "Traditions are important. And now David will take part in them with you. I thank you for maintaining them..for my husband, and my son."

 

He didn't reply at first, just patted her hand silently in return. Finally, he said, "You know they say Christmases are linked together in time. That one holiday follows another, past joined to future by an eternal present." Then, rising slowly to his feet, he asked, "Let me take your coat, and show you David's room. If you're anything like my wife, you won't be able to relax until you've seen him."

 

Delenn's eyes shone briefly. It was true, and a connection she'd never expected to the mother-in-law she would never meet. "Thank you. I would like that." Observing the elder Sheridan's stiff movements, she added, "If you would care to retire afterwards, please do so. I will find John, and let him know I have arrived." She removed her coat, and David took it from her, walking down the darkened hallway without bothering with a light. She heard a door slide open, and then close. Following behind him, she stumbled briefly, and he called for lights before they reached the back stairs. The elderly man ascended slowly, holding carefully to the railing. When they reached the top, he showed her the room she and John would share, a large guest room with attached bath, and the smaller room next to it where young David was sleeping.

 

Opening the door with a soft creak, he said softly, "This is John's old room. I thought David would like that."

 

Delenn peeked in to see a neat, tidy space, a small bed in the corner with a lump of blankets piled in the center. One foot hung out over the side, and she entered the room quietly and gently tucked the cold bare toes under the heavy coverlet. It was dark blue or black, spattered with silver and gold stars. She disentangled the covers which completely covered David's head, exposing his hair upon which she laid a soft kiss. By the flickering nightlight she caught sight of a comscreen on a desk, with a shelf above it laden with starship models, and a window flanked by wooden shutters. She looked out on the moonlit night, and was caught again by the beauty of the scene.

 

Leaving the room, she turned to wish her host a good night, and was pleased if slightly startled to receive a warm hug in return. Holding the frail older man close for an instant, she felt his rapid heartbeat and lightweight bones and wished they could have come sooner. No matter, they were there now. As the older man advanced down the hall towards his own room, she descended the stairs. Her pulse was racing now, as she went in search of her own heart.

 

The living room was easily located, down the hallway from the kitchen, towards the front of the house. It was a large room, with a high ceiling and a stone fireplace which dominated one wall. A large pine tree stood in a curved window, filling the room with the sharp smell of resin. The tree was covered with lights, which glinted off the small square panes of the window. The panes were outlined by snow which clung to the outside corners of each square. Tiny points of color were reflected in the glass like muted echoes. Delenn watched the lights for a moment, as they executed a precise pattern, changing hue to some unheard rhythm. The ornaments were old and unusual, ranging from fragile spheres of glass to scraps of wood covered with bright paper and glitter. She was sure they all had their own stories, and she looked forward to hearing them. A guttural sound to her right revealed the location of her husband. He was half-sitting, half-lying, on the couch. A small blanket made of up of square patches of alternating colors and patterns had fallen to the floor. His head had fallen back, his mouth was slightly open, and the rasping sound of his deep slumber filled the air.

 

"John," she said quietly, and was amused to see him automatically shift position, without waking, to one where his snoring subsided. It was these little rituals, built up over time, that comprised a shared life. Sitting on the edge of the couch, she pulled off her boots, and set them to one side. Picking up the blanket, she pulled it gently over the two of them as she curled up against his side. Another automatic gesture; his arm went around her shoulders, pulling her close, and she sighed in contentment as she rested her head on his chest. This house was full of dreams tonight. John's father was dreaming of the lost and fading past. Her son was dreaming of a bright and shining future. Delenn looked up and watched the play of light and shadow on her beloved husband's face. She had no need of dreams. Her present was eternal, and it was dream enough.


End file.
